Ready to Fight
by totallyamazing11214
Summary: Pierce has just made a few new friends in her new town. But she may lose them faster than she thinks. A monster has started to steal all of Pierce's friends in an effort to get Pierce to do something even she doesn't know. Pierce must get her friends back fast, for the monster is planning something to evil to even describe.
1. Prologue

**Ready to Fight**

_Prologue_

_"Don't go! Wait up!" _was the last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out. Everything that happened yesterday—at least I think it was yesterday—was still fuzzy.

But I think I might have heard something else. Some voice that sounded so _evil_, so _nasty_, that I knew for sure that I never wanted to hear something like that again. Something told me that I might hear it again though. That the next time I saw it, it would be filled with rage and hate like no one had ever seen before. It had my best friend. And now it wants me.

_"I am after you. I will get you. I will always be after you. So watch out, because here I come." __**That **_I'm for sure, was what it said.

**Okay, I know that that prologue was short, but if I went on it would just drag and eventually get really boring. Chapter 1 shall be started soon! J**


	2. Chapter 1: New School

_Chapter 1: New School_

I walked to school silently, looking at my shoes the whole way there. I heard all the other kids chattering loudly amongst themselves. Of course that's what they'd be doing, since this was the start of the new school year. My old friends left during the summer. Apparently they were all going to some new prep school that opened in the area. I asked mom if I could go to, but she said no. I didn't bother asking once more because I knew that when mom makes a decision, that decision was final. Once I got into the school courtyard, I pulled out the pack of chips I had packed this morning. I popped one into my mouth and chewed, taking in each bite of flavor. "Oh, look! Little Pierce is all alone." I heard a familiar voice say. _"Farah."_ I guessed. "She must be ignoring us." She said to her friends. "You're ignoring us. Aren't you?" She bent down so she could get a better look at my face while she was talking to me. "Just go away." I told her firmly. "You can't make us leave. We won't leave until you answer our question." She argued "For the last time, no. I will never ever answer your questions." "Fine. You weren't fun anyway. Let's go girls." She huffed, then walked off with her little possy. As soon as she left, I stood up and walked to my class in the other direction. Once I got to class, I went to my desk and put my stuff down on the hard wooden floor. That's when I first saw him. My teacher. _"Oh no, oh no. Seriously? Out of all people. Why him?" _I thought in frustration. After about 5 minutes, I had officially made the decision to observed him very very carefully throughout the class period. "Now everyone, open your textbooks to pg.101 and start working on today's lesson. I want you all to be independent learners. That means no coming up and asking me silly questions, no leaving your seat, no cheating on any pop quizzes I give you, and absolutely NO noise whatsoever!" He said. About 35 minutes later, while I was reading a chapter on European History, a transparent figure showed up in front of me. Then it grabbed my hand and flew up and out of the room.

**K. Please feel free to comment on my stories. But no mean comments please! Thanks! Chapter 2 is on the way! J**


	3. Sorry!

So you're probably thinking...Why is this chapter called 'Sorry'? Well, you're about to find out. I just wanted to say that I apologize if I may take too long to write the next chapter. I will try to bring Chapter 2 up as soon as possible! :)


	4. Chapter 2: Confusion

"Tell me where we are." I demanded. "Never." The figure replied. I was getting tired of all this nonsense. I needed some and answers and I needed them now. "Who are you?" I asked. No reply. I'll just have to wait until it gets the guts to answer me then. Since it seemed like it wasn't going to let me go anytime soon, I looked around me. The area looked vaguely familiar. Something about my upbringing as a child.

**_Brianna_**** POV:**

_*Flashback (another character)*_

_Everything was peaceful. Quiet. Then I looked up and saw a lady looking down at me. "She's so beautiful," she whispered, "She's a diamond in the ruff. I just know she'll do great things one day." The peacefulness was suddenly interrupted by metal-type noises. A shadowy figure started to approach and the lady started to panic. She quickly waved her hand over me, and a magical blue force field slowly began to encase me in itself. What happened next was too horrible to even describe. Metal sounds, crashing, magical noises, and so much more._

_*Flashback Over*_

"Brianna!" my mother called. "Get up and go to school or you'll be late!"

**Okay, so I want to make this clear. The girl who got captured by the figure isn't Pierce. Her name is actually Alex. I changed this story so it's not about ****Abandon****, but it's my own story instead. So to clarify (again) this has NOTHING to do with abandon (but I do really like that book). I merely used the title so that I could write my story. I first thought that it HAD to be about the same characters in the book, but then I realized that it could just be your own made up story. Thank you for understanding; I'll try to write the next chapter soon! **


	5. Chapter 3: Late

Chapter 3: Late

I woke up startled and fell onto the soft tie-dye carpet below. I reached up to rub my head as I looked up at my alarm clock. "9:00?!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran to the bathroom, "I am so late!" I quickly brushed my teeth, took a bath and ran downstairs. "Mom, I have no time for breakfast, I'll eat when I get to school. See you when I get home!" And with that, I rushed out into the warm autumn air.

**Okay…I am actually going to combine Abandon with my own story...(so forget the part about my message in chapter 2 that goes "I changed this story so it's not about ****Abandon****, but it's my own story instead. So to clarify (again) this has NOTHING to do with abandon (but I do really like that book). I merely used the title so that I could write my story.). So I will switch between Brianna and Pierce's POVs.**


End file.
